


Cybersex

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata arranges for Isumi to be "entertained" while Ogata's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybersex

**Author's Note:**

> First debuted in Round 5 of the Hikaru no Go Deathmatch under the pseudonym Ash Landers.

Saturday dawned bright and early. Isumi usually liked to take his time on Saturday mornings, but with Ogata in the US on an international go exhibition tour, Isumi had even less of a reason to hurry. While he was basking in the light filtering in through the curtains, his phone chirped to alert him that a message had arrived. Isumi reached for it.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Good morning`
> 
> I know it's Saturday morning where you are. I'll be online for the entire night. Take your time replying. 

>   
> `From: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> To: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> Subject: Re: Good morning`
> 
> Aren't you jet-lagged? I hope you have a good view from your room.

With a yawn, Isumi pulled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to begin his day. By the time he'd brushed his teeth and taken a quick shower, a reply had arrived.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Re: Re: Good morning`
> 
> No. I'm bored. Cities start looking the same after a while. 
> 
> The bed's too big for one. Cliche as it is, I wish you were here. There's something to be said for being able to see you in under half an hour, as opposed to ten hours away by plane.

>   
> `From: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> To: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Good morning`
> 
> I miss you too, Ogata-san. But you'll be back soon. 

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good morning`
> 
> Granted. In the meantime, I have something for you. I think I've found a way to bridge your weakness with technology. We'll have privacy if you're at my apartment. Unless you have other plans?

Something for him? Isumi tried to remember the last time Ogata had given him something. It would have to be the stack of Netgo kifu Ogata had printed for him. But what was this about technology? A new go program, perhaps? Without Ogata there to demonstrate it, Isumi would have to ask Waya to show him how it worked. Ogata appreciated tech toys, but _everyone_ knew Netgo and cellphones were about all Isumi could really manage, or have much interest in.

He sighed and prepared to tell his mother he was going out. Whatever it was, Ogata would tell him when he wanted to, and questioning him wouldn't help Isumi find out any sooner.

>   
> `From: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> To: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> Subject: On my way`
> 
> I'm free today. I'll be at your apartment in about 30 minutes.

* * *

Isumi quietly let himself into Ogata's apartment. He had a key, but because he didn't actually live here, he always felt vaguely worried about being caught. He was certain he wouldn't appreciate the public scrutiny, and he didn't think Ogata would either. It was vaguely silly of him to hold his breath while unlocking, opening, closing, and locking the door, Isumi knew, but he did it anyway, only relaxing and letting out his breath once the lock had clicked shut behind him. He reached for the light switch in the genkan and flicked it on.

Then all the lights turned off. 

Isumi frowned. He hadn't heard the clack of a circuit breaker, and the electrical box was right next to his head. There wasn't enough light in the apartment--Ogata had blackout curtains and liked to keep them drawn--so Isumi sighed and pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to turn on the light function, his phone vibrated, showing another e-mail.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Arrived?`
> 
> By now you should be there, and all the lights off.

Isumi gaped at the phone.

>   
> `From: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> To: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> Subject: Re: Arrived?`
> 
> How did you know?

He didn't have to wait long for the response.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Re: Re: Arrived?`
> 
> Because I planned it that way. Don't turn on any lights. You know where my computer is by now. Make your way there, using your phone's flashlight function if you have to. It's daytime, and even with the curtains drawn, you should be able to find your way. I repeat, don't turn on the lights.

Confused, Isumi nevertheless followed Ogata's instructions. It wasn't that hard to walk in the dark, and his eyes adjusted quickly. Besides, he had the aquarium's glow to walk by. He wondered if he needed to feed the fish, but then remembered Ogata had specifically said not to because there was a fish food block in the tank. Just in case, Isumi checked as he walked by. The food block was still there, and it looked like there was more than enough to last the rest of Ogata's trip.

Ogata's computer was in the spare bedroom, and Isumi found the door closed. He opened it, walked in, and then closed the door behind him. 

The computer screen came to life. Isumi stared at it, afraid to move. What had he done?

His phone vibrated again.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Computer`
> 
> I can tell you're in the room, because the computer's starting up. It's connected to a motion sensor.

>   
> `From: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> To: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> Subject: Re: Computer`
> 
> Ogata-san, please warn me when you're going to show off your toys. You nearly gave me a heart attack.

>   
> `From: Ogata_Seiji@gmail.com  
> To: Go_Isumi_Shinichirou@docomo.ne.jp  
> Subject: Re: Re: Computer`
> 
> Speaking of toys, there's a box on the chair for you. Open it now and use it. I'm controlling the computer remotely, so don't touch it.

Isumi picked up the gift-wrapped box. By the glow of the computer screen, he could clearly read "Shinichirou" on the tag. As he began unwrapping it, the red LED on the camera mounted on Ogata's monitor turned on, followed by the camera's light, illuminating the chair. A Skype chat started, and then there was Ogata-san in clear definition, relaxing in a hotel bathrobe.

"Hello, Ogata-san," Isumi said, waving. He could see only half of himself in the small screen in the lower-right corner, and so he sat down in the chair so Ogata could see him better. He raised the half-opened box. "I'm sorry, I'm still opening this."

"Just tear through the paper and drop it on the floor," Ogata said irritably. 

Isumi obeyed. The final object, however, gave him pause. It was a dark-colored slightly-curved elongated object about four inches long, flared at one end. It was smooth all over, with a soft silicone surface. There weren't any visible seams. "... Ogata-san?" he said uncertainly, holding it up.

Ogata smiled and pointed at the camera. "Under the monitor is a bottle of lube. That's a vibrating butt plug. I'm sure you can tell which end goes first."

Isumi flushed, heat spreading through his body. "Ogata-san!" 

"I thought you'd like the entertainment. If I was wrong, all you have to do is say so." Ogata calmly lit a cigarette.

"Isn't that a non-smoking room?" 

A laugh. "As if I'd let them put me in one."

Isumi knew Ogata was aware Isumi didn't like it when Ogata smoked. "Please put that out."

"If you're not interested in your gift, I have to do something else with my hands, and unfortunately for me, you're not within reach." 

Isumi sighed. He knew when he'd been outmaneuvered. "You won't need the cigarette," he said, turning the vibrator over in his hands. He'd never seen anything like it, but he could guess which way the curve was supposed to point, too. He remembered just how he'd gained that knowledge at Ogata's hands, and flushed a deeper shade of red.

On-screen, Ogata stubbed out his cigarette. Isumi wondered if Ogata had only lit it to manipulate Isumi, and then chased that thought out of his head. Instead, he felt for the lubricant, and was about to open it when Ogata cleared his throat pointedly.

Oh, right. Pants.

Isumi had never before done anything like this in front of a camera. Even though it was only Ogata on the other side, it was still strange to do this knowing Ogata was watching. Or perhaps, Isumi thought wryly, it was because Ogata was watching, and not participating. Ogata was usually the one taking Isumi's pants off for him. His cheeks felt warm despite the coolness of the room. With less surprise than he thought he should feel, Isumi realized he was already hard. Biting his lip, he eased out of his pants and underwear, and folded them neatly on the floor. 

"Stand up, then turn around and bend over the chair so I have a good view while you put it in," Ogata said. 

Isumi poured lubricant on the vibrator tip, spread it down the length of the vibrator, and then got up, turned away from the screen, and bent over. He turned back once just to make sure the... well, right parts were showing on screen. He spread his legs, then reached back with his fingers, trying to find his anus. He'd never done this before, but he was also completely aroused. 

The lubricated silicone was cold against his skin. It didn't take Isumi more than a moment to realize he'd need to spread himself a little before trying to insert the tip, or he'd smear lubricant all over himself. He bent his knees, feeling exposed and open, and tried not to think about the image that it would present to Ogata. It wasn't like Ogata hadn't already seen him that way many times, right? 

The heat was making Isumi's head throb, and he could feel his pulse racing through him. Carefully, Isumi positioned the tip, and then pushed it inside him steadily, taking slow deep breaths as it stretched him. Then suddenly it was in, filling him, and Isumi straightened up, squirming a little as it slid deeper with the movement. 

"How is it?" Ogata asked.

"I'm getting used to it," Isumi said. It was an odd sensation. It was warming up inside of him, at least, and there was half the discomfort gone. He felt somewhat stretched.

"Sit on the chair again, but make sure I get a good view of you," Ogata said. He sounded amused. 

Isumi pulled the chair back, grateful that it was leather and easy to wipe clean. It hadn't been a completely mess-free insertion. The vibrator shifted again as he bent to sit, and Isumi bit his lip, lowering himself slowly. As he made contact with the seat of the chair, the vibrator pressed against a part of him that caused his knees to weaken. He wobbled; his breath was quicker than before, and Isumi closed his eyes to try and regain calmness. Then he was sitting, and he took a few more measured breaths. Slowly, one, two...

Inside him, the tip began to vibrate, and Isumi's eyes flew open even as he moaned and gripped the arms of the computer chair. "Ogata-san!"

Ogata was grinning, and he held a remote control in his hand. "Cordless power, wireless networking, Internet tunneling... I love technology. Don't you, Isumi-kun? Hands on the armrests, and don't take them off. Don't get up, either."

The toy inside him started to vibrate harder, and Isumi dug his nails into the padded leather. "O--Ogata--san--" 

The vibrating stopped. Panting, Isumi tried to get his breathing under control. He leaned back against the chair, trying to control the heaving of his chest; every small movement he made casued the tip of the vibrator to rub against _that_ spot. Isumi flushed, though he wasn't sure if Ogata could tell under the bright whiteness of the camera light. "This seems like a one-sided match."

Ogata's laugh echoed in the room. "I grant you your prowess on the goban, but this is an entirely different matter. Consider this two stones. Perhaps three."

"This isn't shidougo." They were two entirely separate activities, and Isumi needed them that way. Go was calmness, detachment, rationality, planning, and above all, control. It wasn't blood racing through his veins, his heart pounding in his throat, sweat trickling down his back, or his mind skittering from touch to gasp to stroke and back again. 

"It might as well be," Ogata said, and he shifted so the front of his bathrobe fell open. "Keep your eyes on me." Ogata circled his fingers around his cock, then reached out and adjusted his camera so that Isumi could see Ogata's face, hand, and penis clearly. "Imagine your fingers, Isumi-kun," he said, his fingers stroking slowly up and down the length of his cock. It twitched as Ogata's fingers skimmed the tip. "Remember how I feel under your touch." 

Isumi's breath quickened as the tips of his fingers tingled with the memory of that velvet softness.

Ogata's hand encircled his erection and he began to stroke slowly up and down its length. "This is the speed and rhythm of your touch." His voice thickened. "This is how hard you grip me." 

Isumi stared, transfixed, as Ogata continued to stroke and squeeze. He could see Ogata's lips part soundlessly, could tell that Ogata's chest was beginning to rise and fall a little deeper. Isumi's mouth was parched, and he licked his lips, realizing that he was breathing through them. His erection strained upwards, its tip glistening, aching for any touch. Ogata's other hand moved. Once more, the toy inside him began to vibrate, and Isumi jerked, the hand he'd moved going back to grip the armrest again. 

"Keep your arms where they are," Ogata said. Isumi could hear the other's amusement. "Like go, sex is more mental than physical. Granted, some stimulation is required"--Isumi arched his back as the buzzing inside intensified, but it only lasted seconds before it subsided to half its strength--"but not much." 

Isumi was glad he was sitting down. "You've... made your point," he said breathlessly, and then he bit his lip as he tried not to writhe.

"I have indeed." Ogata smirked, tilting his chin forwards. "At least two of them, if not more. Pay attention again." His hand hadn't stopped its long steady stroke before this, but now Ogata paused, the same hand reaching forward to his swollen tip. "This is your thumb, Isumi-kun, ghosting across--ah, right there, that part you know. This is that ridge you like to play with--see how you're coaxing forth this drop, and another..." 

The buzzing inside him was becoming more insistent, and it was taking all of Isumi's concentration just keep still as he struggled to follow Ogata's words. His cock began to twitch, and when Isumi peeked through otherwise-clenched eyes, Ogata was watching him intently, thumb circling lazily on the remote, his other hand moving faster. Isumi shut his eyes again; the sight of Ogata drinking this in was a little too much stimulation, and he was already on the verge of overstimulation as it was. "Ogata-san--" 

"This is me touching you, stroking you." Ogata's voice, rougher, relentless, overriding. "This is me, seeking your release, waiting for the moment when you let go, holding you just before that point. This is me, savoring that toss of your head as the pulse beneath your throat skips, that line of your neck as you arch your back, the breathless gasp and that hitch of your voice as you beg--" 

Isumi moaned, hands wrapped tightly around the armrests, pressing down as he fought for control, for moderation, as his head began to spin. Fire sparked through his veins. "I-- can't--"

"Don't hold back," Ogata said. "Let me see it. Say my name, Shinichirou."

"Se--" Isumi swallowed, throat like sandpaper, body begging for release. He had to move, to back away from the insistent pressure, but the vibrator twitched inside as he tried, and a jolt of pleasure forced the word past his lips. "Seiji!"

The vibrator spasmed, and so did Isumi, clinging to the armrests as he jerked and came with a hoarse cry. He heard Ogata moan, imagined the other man's climax, and then there was sticky stillness, Isumi's gasps for breath, and the tinny echoes of Ogata's labored breathing, faintly heard from the speakers.

* * *

Some moments later, Ogata broke the silence. "If you haven't noticed already, there's a towel next to the keyboard, and water under the table within arm's reach. Don't get up off the chair just yet, or you'll have a very messy cleanup." He reached off-screen himself.

Isumi nodded weakly and retrieved both items. He wiped as much of himself off every surface he could see before he gulped thirstily from the bottle. It was a while more before he could finally speak. "Ogata-san... how long do those batteries last?"

Ogata laughed, somewhat raggedly as he dragged a hand through his hair. "Would you like to find out?"

Isumi imagined how Ogata's hair felt, slick with sweat and warmth. He ran through his schedule in his head; his entire Saturday was clear. "Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> (Theme: sweet, which I decided would be a gesture of affection.) Mmmdraco is to blame for pushing me towards the Hikago Kink Meme, where I stumbled upon [this request](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html?thread=67278#cmt67278). I had originally meant for this fic to go in the "spicy" round, but the fic I'd originally meant to write for "sweet" wasn't done in time. After much head-banging, I decided that even if "sex = spicy", Ogata planning something like this for his lover was a sweet thing to do. (Besides, this way I got to go head-to-head against Horizontal Tsuke in a porn battle. ^_^)


End file.
